Pixtopia
"Pixtopia" is the second segment of the sixth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on June 15, 2015 alongside "Mewberty". Synopsis Marco and his friends travel to a dimension of pixies and are forced to work off their debt in the Shard Mines after they run up Star's Magic Mirror bill with prank phone calls. Plot Marco, Ferguson and Alfonzo are using Star's magic mirror to make prank calls to random strangers. Star arrives to join in on the fun, only to learn that the boys have exceeded their minutes and made the mirror inoperable. As Star playfully refers to Marco as her "mess-up twin" (as Star is usually the one who makes mistakes) she explains that they need to go to Pixtopia so that they can pay off the debt they owe. Ferguson and Alfonzo beg the two to come along as well as they want to experience the fun they usually have. They arrive on Pixtopia, where the residents are fittingly Pixies who happily fly around and greet the group. They arrive at the offices, but discover that they cannot pay off the debt with Earth money and are thus forced to pay off their debt by working in the crystal shard mines. As the group get to work, Star tries to use her magic wand, but discovers that the mines quell her magic. Marco attempts to diffuse the situation by mentioning Star's royal status, but Ferguson (who had earlier pretended to be a king) gets in the way and is taken to the Pixie Empress. Upon arriving, the Empress immediately takes a liking to Ferguson and asks if he is single, resulting in the two getting engaged. Back in the mines, Star, Marco and Alfonzo team up with other miners who were forced to work and escape in a mine cart. After a long and dangerous chase, they end up in the throne room just in time for the wedding. As Ferguson and the Empress are about to get married, Marco reminds him that he is just 14 and still acts immature. Ferguson agrees and the Empress sends her guards to kill them all. A fight ensues, but they all manage to escape. Marco agrees that he is a screw up like Star and that he may have ruined Ferguson's one chance at love, but Star reveals that the Pixies were going to eat him (hinted when the Empress called him delicious). Ferguson points out that Alfonzo is missing and the final scene reveals that he stayed to marry the Empress, promising to be tyrannical. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Anna Camp as Pixie Empress *Nate Torrence as Ferguson O'durguson *Matt Chapman as Alfonzo Dolittle Trivia *Ferguson and Alfonzo travel to another dimension for the first time in this episode. *Alfonzo gets pixie lung, which is a play on getting black lung. *Despite this ending, Alfonzo shows up again with no mention of his marriage or the Pixies ever again. International Premieres *June 21, 2015 (Canada) *August 4, 2015 (Germany) *August 11, 2015 (Australia) *September 29, 2015 (Latin America) *October 10, 2015 (Turkey) *October 23, 2015 (Israel) *October 24, 2015 (Poland) *November 7, 2015 (Spain) *December 13, 2015 (Southeast Asia) *February 5, 2016 (Japan) Gallery Pixtopia promo.jpg Pixtopia Concept.jpg Pixtopia concept 1.jpg Pixtopia concept 2.jpg Pixtopia Pose 1.jpg Pixtopia 1.jpg Pixtopia 2.jpg Pixtopia 3.jpg Pixtopia 4.png External links *Pixtopia at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes Category:Television episodes